1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rigidifying system for premanufactured windows which remains with the window assembly during its shipment and installation and is removed only after installation is completed.
2. The Prior Art
A recognized problem in the home construction industry and window manufacturing industry is the problem of maintaining manufactured window assemblies square and distortion-free during their shipment, handling and installation in a building. Frequently, window assemblies are subjected to stresses which permanently distort the rectangular window frame, causing misalignment and binding of the sliding window sashes in the frame of the manufactured window assembly. These damaging stresses can occur during shipment or other handling, and most frequently occur during the installation of the window assembly in an opening provided in the wall of a building. Once the frame of the window assembly becomes distorted and remains distorted after the installation of the window assembly, it is very difficult or impossible to correct the distortion and provide proper operation for the window sashes subsequently.
In the prior art, some attempts have been made to rigidify manufactured window assemblies during shipment and handling. Usually, this involves the application of tight banding around the frame of the window assembly or across the frame vertically and/or horizontally. In all known prior art rigidifying systems, the rigidifying elements must be removed prior to the installation of the window assembly, thus defeating one of the main objectives of the present invention, namely, that of maintaining the window assembly square, distortion-free and rigid until it is completely installed in a window opening of a building.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a rigidifying system for a window assembly which will not mar or otherwise damage the assembly and which is easily removable following the installation of the assembly in a building.
A further object is to provide a rigidifying system of the above character which is inexpensive to manufacture and install, as well as convenient.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.